Was vom Tag noch übrig ist
by kslchen
Summary: 4. Teil der Tages-Tetralogie. Der große Krieg der Menschheit ist vorbei und die ersten Schritte auf dem Weg zu einem neuen Leben sind getan. Wie eng Glück und Trauer manchmal beieinander liegen können jedoch auch das Leben und die Hoffnung nicht verbergen
1. Was vom Tag noch übrig ist

**Was vom Tag noch übrig ist**

Dies ist eine kleine Fortsetzung zu ‚…und morgen kommt ein neuer Tag' und ‚Tag für Tag' und ‚Bis der Tag anbricht…', um dem ganzen einen Abschluss zu geben.

_Disclaimer:  
Nachzulesen in meinem Profil._

_Summary:  
__Der große Krieg der Menschheit ist vorbei und die ersten Schritte auf dem Weg zu einem neuen Leben sind getan. Wie eng Glück und Trauer manchmal beieinander liegen, können jedoch auch das neue Leben und die alte Hoffnung nicht verbergen._

**Was vom Tag noch übrig ist**

Surlemonde, Toronto  
19.06.1949

Liebe Leser,  
es mag euch vielleicht verwundern, warum ich die Notwendigkeit sehe, mich jetzt noch einmal zu melden, fast vier Jahre nachdem ich meiner Geschichte einen Abschluss gegeben habe. Und ein guter Abschluss war es. Es sollte wohl keinen Grund geben, jetzt noch einmal einen neuen Schluss zu verfassen. Und doch habe ich das Gefühl, dass es sein muss.

Weil gestern etwas endete, was für über siebzig Jahren begann, mit einem kleinen Mädchen in einem wenig hübschen Kleid, das verlassen an einem Bahnhof stand. Seitdem ist eine richtige Saga daraus geworden, die Jahrzehnte und Generationen umfasst und nach meiner Großmutter und meiner Mutter war ich die dritte Erzählerin unserer Geschichte. Vielleicht wird eines meiner Mädchen sie eines Tages fortführen, aber für den Moment scheint die Geschichte an einem Ende.

Ihr habt vielleicht bereits geraten, warum. Meine Großmutter ist gestern gestorben. Großmutter Anne. Es kam nicht überraschend, denn seit Großvater vor einem halben Jahr gestorben ist, ging es mit ihr stetig bergab. Uns war allen klar, dass sie ohne ihn nicht mehr viele Monate lebt. Es sind dann sechs geworden, bevor ihr Herz nicht mehr konnte. Hat einfach ausgesetzt. Eigentlich ein schöner Tod.

Zu meiner Schande muss ich gestehen, dass es mich kaum berührt hat. Ihr Tod, meine ich. Ich finde es traurig, auf eine abstrakte Weise, aber ich stand ihr nie nahe genug, als dass es mich wirklich treffen könnte. James nimmt es schwer, aber er ist ja auch aufgewachsen mit unseren Großeltern Blythe um sich herum. Nach dem Tod von John Meredith – und schlussendlich dem von Rosemary vor drei Jahren – waren sie seine einzigen richtigen Großeltern.

Ich dagegen hatte immer zwei Paar und stand Grandpa und Grandma – Owen und Leslie für euch – immer viel, viel näher. Grandma besonders, seit der Krebs Grandpa besiegt hat, nur Wochen nach der Hochzeit von Walt. Sie hat sehr um ihn getrauert, aber sie ist stark. Stärker vielleicht als Großmutter Anne? Ich weiß es nicht, es bleibt nur die Tatsache, dass Grandma überlebt hat und Großmutter Anne nicht.

Sie lebt immer noch bei Mum, Dad und Lily. Grandma meine ich. Walt und Belle sind ein Jahr nach Grandpas Tod in Ford Manor eingezogen, als ihr Sohn gerade vier Monate alt war. Ben. Neun Monate nach der Hochzeit geboren, fast auf den Tag. Ich habe bis heute nicht herausgekriegt, ob er davor oder danach gezeugt wurde. Ich glaube ja, seine Eltern wissen das selber nicht so ganz.

Er hat auch ein Schwesterchen, Alexis, zwei Jahre jünger als er. Sie wurden beide nach Menschen benannt, die im Krieg umgekommen sind – er nach einem Mann, der mit Walt in Colditz war und dort gestorben ist, sie nach einer Freundin von Belle, die in einer Londoner Bombennacht irgendwann einfach nicht mehr nach Hause kam. Als ob wir nicht genug Kinder hätten, die nach Toten benannt wurden.

Da ist der Sohn von Olli und Bea, Mike, natürlich, nach seinem toten Großvater und Bob, der Kleine von Cece und Will, hat mit seinen fünf Wochen auch schon das Gedenken an seinen gefallenen Onkel zu schultern. Und Mikes kleine Schwester Tina, acht Monate alt, hat zwar keinen toten Menschen als Namenspatron, ist dafür aber nach dem gesamten Christentum benannt – _Chris_tina –, was auch nicht ohne ist.

Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht bin ich nicht besser. Nick, Sieger des Volkes, – aber Victor ist auch ein zu dummer Name – und meine Mädchen heißen Noelle und Nadia. Zu meiner Verteidigung kann ich anführen, dass sie tatsächlich am Weihnachtstag geboren wurden, dem vorletzten, Noelles Namen lasse ich mir also nicht vorwerfen. Und Nadia, Nadia heißt Hoffnung. Ich finde das irgendwie treffend.

Ja, ich habe die Zwillingstradition weitergeführt. Musste ja so kommen. Ich selber ein Zwilling, James mit seinen Zwillingsschwestern… ich war ja schon überrascht, dass Nick bloß ein einzelnes Baby war. Die Zwillinge kamen dann vor anderthalb Jahren mit Noelle und Nadia – oder Fay und Pixie, wie James und ich sie nennen. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber er hat sich das überlegt und ich habe es irgendwann übernommen. Es passt einfach.

Wir haben es tatsächlich mit Namen, die etwas bedeuten in unserer Familie. Bloß Luke hat einfach den erstbesten Namen gekriegt, der Belle damals eingefallen ist. Er fällt also ein wenig aus dem Rahmen. Auch äußerlich, als einziger Blondschopf in einer Familie voller Dunkelhaariger. Ben und Alexis sind braun, Nick ebenso, Fay und Pixie dagegen beide schwarz – sie gleichen sich wie ein Ei dem anderen.

Erst wenn man weitergeht zu Mike, der so weißblond ist, dass es eher weiß als blond erscheint, und Tina und Bob, beide variierend zwischen feuer- und orangerot, kriegt man bei unseren ganzen Kindern etwas Variation rein. Aber es ist irgendwie egal. Walt hat Luke so bedingungslos als seinen Sohn akzeptiert – er hat ihn ein gutes halbes Jahr nach der Hochzeit adoptiert, so lange hat der Papierkram gedauert – dass niemand von uns es in Frage stellt.

Nun, was noch? Ich hatte die Tode, ich hatte die Geburten, bleiben die Hochzeiten. Und die Skandale natürlich. Aber die Hochzeiten zuerst. Da sind James und ich, Olli und Bea, Walt und Belle, natürlich, das wisst ihr. Als nächstes kamen Will und Cece, vor knapp zweieinhalb Jahren, so lange hat es gedauert, bis sie es auf die Reihe gekriegt haben. Wie genau das ablief? Ich weiß es nicht. Aber sie haben sich gefunden, haben geheiratet und sind glücklich (was man von Alice Callaghan nicht sagen kann).

Dann kam erstmal wieder nichts, bis vor zehn Monaten Merry und Tom sich das Ja-Wort gegeben haben – so ganz ist James darüber noch nicht hinweg, aber ich finde es niedlich. Sie hat so lange auf ihn gewartet und hat sich auch durch deine Behinderung nie von ihrem Weg abbringen lassen, was ihr übrigens einige Sympathiepunkte von ihrer neuen Schwiegermutter eingebracht hat.

Zu guter letzt hat dann Philly geheiratet, vor vier Monaten. Ja, Philly. Hat uns alle etwas überrascht, dass Philly vor Josie heiratet, aber bei nüchterner Betrachtung macht es Sinn. Ihr Ehemann ist Patrick Gould, der Enkel von Großmutters Freundin Diana Wright. Wie sich die Dinge manchmal so fügen, das ist schon spannend. Er ist nämlich gut für sie. Ich habe Philly noch nie so fröhlich, so lebhaft gesehen wie mit ihm.

Zwei weitere Hochzeiten stehen noch aus. Da ist Dave, der ein Mädchen namens Sharon Daley heiraten möchte. Ich kenne sie nicht, aber Cece sagt, sie sei fast 22 und ganz niedlich, aber etwas verwöhnt. Hauptberuf Tochter eben. Rose ist mit einem Kunststudenten aus Saskatchewan verlobt, Jack Thomas. Er ist erst 23 und sie können nicht heiraten, bis er fertig studiert hat, aber Rose vergeht trotzdem jetzt schon vor Schuldgefühlen.

Warum? Weil heiraten heißt, Bert zurückzulassen. Und sie ist nach wie vor seine einzige Bezugsperson. Ich habe ihn gesehen, einmal und er ist wirklich nicht wiederzuerkennen. Sein ganzes Gesicht ist, nun ja, entstellt. Und seine Persönlichkeit auch. Er ist aggressiv, wütend, hoffnungslos. Und er hat seit dem Unglück keine einzige Zeile geschrieben, komponiert. Keiner weiß, wie es mit ihm weitergehen soll.

Annie ist auch nicht mehr daheim. Sie hat ihre Berufung gefunden und lebt jetzt in Ottawa. Einige Zeit in Whisperwind, vor ein paar Monaten hat sie sich eine eigene Wohnung gemietet. Sie arbeitet jetzt in einem Kinderheim und scheint darin aufzugehen. Ich glaube, sie hat jetzt endlich wieder das Gefühl, dass ihr Leben einen Sinn hat, auch ohne Alec.

Ich habe übrigens noch zwei Cousinen, die beschlossen haben, ihr eigenes Geld zu machen. Josie plant, nach New York City zu gehen und sich dort einen Job als Sekretärin zu suchen, was wahrscheinlich glamouröser kling als es ist, aber so ist Josie. Problematisch ist nur, dass sie sich gerade in Steve Bell verguckt hat, der vor einiger Zeit nach von seinen Eltern nach Avonlea geschickt wurde. Bin mal gespannt, was größer ist. „Liebe" oder der Drang, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen.

Es wird wohl die Liebe werde, denn die Mittelpunkt hat Joy wie immer gepachtet, scheint's auf Lebenszeit. Die hat es nämlich nach Hollywood verschlagen. Sie will Schauspielerin werden. Typisch Joy! Mal wieder völlig unrealistisch, aber sie wie ich Joy kenne, kriegt sie das auch noch irgendwie hin und in zwei Jahren schaut uns ihr Gesicht aus diversen Zeitungen entgegen. So ist sie einfach.

Dann ist da noch Suzy, die hätte ich beinahe vergessen. Sie studiert Medizin in Ottawa und hat schon angekündigt, dass sie die Praxis in Glen weiterführt. James hat nämlich schon Recht, für mich wäre das Dorfleben nichts und er fühlt sich in einem großen Krankenhaus auch wohler als mit einer Praxis auf dem Land. Suzy dagegen kann sich nichts Schöneres vorstellen. Passt also alles prima.

Ich hatte eben Steve Bell erwähnt, was mich zu Phoebe bringt. Die hat tatsächlich ihren Larry geheiratet – kein Witz gewollt – nur Tage nachdem er im Oktober '45 zurückgekehrt ist. Sie hat auch zwei Töchter, Betty, fast zwei, die ich schon gesehen habe und Jen, zwei Wochen alt. Es freut mich ungemein für sie. Phoebe ist einfach einer dieser Menschen, die Glück verdient haben.

Womit ich Phoebe, Cece und Belle hatte. Bleibt von meinen Freundinnen noch Ruby. Gute, alte Ruby. Sie wehrt sich immer noch krampfhaft gegen jeglichen Kuppelversuch und hat den größten Spaß damit, meine und Belles Kinder zu verwöhnen. Seit der kleine Bob da ist, dreht sie aber total durch. Lizzies mittlerweile vier Kindern oder auch der Tochter von Dora, Jamie, bringt sie dagegen kaum Aufmerksamkeit entgegen. Aber das ist wohl Ruby.

Ähnlich stur geht Rachel ihren Weg. Sie studiert Literatur in Winnipeg, schafft es aber trotzdem, eine Schwärmerei für Joseph Milgrave aufrecht zu erhalten, der fünfeinhalb Jahre älter ist als sie in am anderen Ende des Landes in Glen als Sekretär arbeitet. Dass er kaum weiß, dass sie existiert, macht das nicht besser. Aber Rachel weiß, was sie will und das gibt sie nicht so schnell auf.

Was uns zu Harry führt, dessen größte Angst, dass der Krieg vorbei sein könnte, bevor er alt genug für die Navy ist, ja dann war geworden ist. Macht aber nichts. Er ist einfach trotzdem zur Navy gegangen. Er ist Leading Cadet mittlerweile und trifft sich nun schon seit längerem mit einer Nicole Atwood, keine zwanzig und Hausmädchen in Ottawa, woran seine Mutter etwas zu knabbern hat.

Dave hat sich übrigens für eine ähnliche Laufbahn entschieden. Er lässt sich zum Polizisten ausbilden, ebenfalls in Ottawa – hat ganz schön viele dahinverschlagen, wenn man es so bedenkt. Er pendelt deshalb zwischen Ottawa und Winnipeg, wo ja seine Sharon lebt und hofft, er möge doch möglichst bald fertig werden, damit sie heiraten können. Es gibt so Mädchen, anscheinend.

Die anderen Jungs haben auch alle mehr oder weniger ausgefallene Berufe für sich entdeckt. James war dann ja eher uneinfallsreich – denn ja, wir _haben_ es alle gewusst – ebenso wie Tom Douglas, der im Laden der Familie arbeitet und im Haus der Familie, The Meadows, wohnte, bis es Merry gereicht hat und sie ihn überredet hat, ins leere Fairview zu ziehen. Tom muss übrigens neben seiner Mutter und seinen sämtlichen Geschwistern auch seine Nichte Hanna durchfüttern muss, deren Vater sich vor drei Jahren zu Tode gesoffen hat.

Olli studiert Psychologie am Redmond, wo er auch mit Bea und den Kleinen lebt. Ihr Haus heißt Tara, wie in ‚Vom Winde verweht', was mal wieder beweißt, dass Bea süß und romantisch, aber etwas lebensfern ist. Ein tolles Omen für ihre Ehe ist das ja nicht gerade. Aber noch scheint sie zu halten und, das muss man Olli lassen, sein Berufswunsch ist nicht nur ausgefallen, sondern auch noch passend.

Ausgefallen war mein eigener Bruder dann weniger, er belegt an der Universität von Toronto Kurse und Journalismus und Wirtschaft und so in die Richtung, alles darauf ausgelegt, dass er später die Zeitung übernehmen kann. Will Callaghan studiert mit ihm Wirtschaft, aber daneben noch Politologie. Er hat sich nämlich – Überraschung! – überlegt, Politiker zu werden. Irgendwie süß, wenn ihr mich fragt.

Patrick, der Ehemann von Philly, macht wohl als einziger etwas handwerkliches, der gute Junge ist nämlich Schmied. Verdient aber anscheinend nicht so schlecht, oder hat zumindest ein Darlehen von seinen Eltern, denn er hat ein Haus in Avonlea für sich und Philly gekauft, Havenhome. Auf dem Foto ist es wirklich hübsch und Zoe verbringt wohl jede freie Minute bei ihrer Schwester.

Was mich zum Kleingemüse bringt. Zoe und Lily sind mit fünfzehn die Ältesten und scheinen beide so ihre ersten Flirtereien auf der Seite zu haben, wovon aber Dad und Gordon nichts wissen dürfen. Ella und Megan sowie die drei von Bruce sind natürlich zu klein für so was, sie leben einfach ihr Kinderleben weiter (schlimm eigentlich, wie schnell man als Erwachsener die Probleme von Kindern vergisst und unterschätzt). Billy ist auch zu Hause.

Na, gemerkt, wen ich bisher galant umgangen bin? Na…? Richtig. Wir kommen nämlich jetzt zu dem Skandal. Joy die nach Hollywood abgehauen ist, war ja nicht ohne und ich glaube, mit der ein oder anderen unserer Entscheidungen waren unsere Eltern alle nicht ganz glücklich, aber den Vogel abgeschossen hat eindeutig Johnny. Oder Jack. Jack, so nennt ihn seine… nun, wie drücken wir es höflich aus?

Geliebte? Ja. Das wird es tun müssen. Seine Geliebte. Gabrielle Saunders aus Quebec. Sie ist 32, ganz nebenbei, neun Jahre älter als Johnny es ist. Und Französischdozentin am Redmond. Dort, wo er Physik studiert, in der Hoffnung auf eine Anstellung an einem wissenschaftlichen Institut. Könnt ihr euch den Skandal ausmalen? Ja? Nein, könnt ihr nicht. Nehmt eure Vorstellung und verdoppelt sie, dann habt ihr eine vage Ahnung.

Ich hatte vergessen zu erwähnen, dass sie zusammen leben, nicht wahr? Sie tun es auf jeden Fall. Die ganze Uni weiß es. _Jeder_ weiß es. Johnny scheint das nicht zu kümmern. Und auch wenn Faith und Jem versucht haben, tolerant zu sein, ich glaube, sie waren auch geschockt. Von Johnny hätte das niemand erwartet, so eine uneheliche Affäre. Von James schon eher, hat Faith gesagt. Ich habe dann schnell das Thema gewechselt. Ich schwöre, sie _weiß_ etwas.

Aber abgesehen von all dem läuft das Ganze hier wohl nur darauf hinaus, dass wir alle unser Leben leben, so gut wir können unsere Träume verwirklichen und dabei nicht all zu viel auf das Schicksal zu geben, was unsere Pläne ja doch nur wieder null und nichtig werden lässt. Denn wie heißt es so schön? Erstens kommt es anders und zweitens als an denkt. Es läuft am Ende nie so wie man denkt und das mag einen manchmal zum verzweifeln bringen, aber wenn man Jahre später zurücksieht, erkennt man eins: es war gut so.

Das mag zynisch klingen, mit Blick auf Bert, trifft vielleicht auf ihn gar nicht zu, aber es ist die eine große Gewissheit, die ich auch meinem eigenen Leben gezogen habe. Denn wenn mir jemand vor zehn Jahren gesagt hätte, dass ich heute hier stehen würde, den größten Krieg der Menschheit hinter mir, verheiratete mit _James_, ausgerechnet, und glücklich dabei, ich hätte ihn ausgelacht. Ich war halt eine dumme Gans, das lässt sich nicht schönreden.

Aber ich habe gelernt. Mein ganzes Leben war eine einzige Lehrstunde, die mich darauf vorbereitet hat, wer ich heute bin. So hat es mir Freundinnen beschert, wie ich sie gerade brauchte. Cece in meiner Kindheit, Ruby als wir beide etwas verrückte Teenager waren, Phoebe als gutes Gewissen aus der Ferne und Belle, als ich gezwungen war erwachsen zu werden, damit sie einige meiner schwersten und schönsten Stunden mit mir durchsteht.

Auch die Männer in meinem Leben waren eine einige Kette an Erfahrungen. Die Flirtereien mit 14 oder 15, die mich erstmal lehren mussten, wie das eigentlich geht und mir eine Ahnung der Macht gegeben haben, die ich später und sei es noch so kurzfristig auf manch ein Leben haben sollte. Dann Will mit seiner schlechtberatenen Schwärmerei, die ich ja anfangs nicht mal ernst nehmen wollte, aber die mir eine erste Ahnung gegeben hat, worum es bei Liebe eigentlich geht.

Peter dann, der nett genug war, dieses verwöhnt, idealistische junge Ding, das ich war, anzunehmen und ihr zu zeigen, wie so eine Beziehung funktioniert, ja, sie sogar zu lieben, nur um ziemlich brutal abserviert zu werden. Er hat es aber überstanden, falls es wen interessiert. Wir stehen seit Kriegsende in lockerem Kontakt und er hat geheiratet und eine kleine Tochter. Sagt, er wäre mir mittlerweile dankbar dafür, dass ich ihn nicht geheiratet habe (Will hat ziemlich da gleich gesagt. Erkennt da jemand ein Muster?)

Ich glaube, für mich war es gut, dieses Jahr mit Peter, obwohl ich zu meiner Schande gestehen muss, dass ich heute kaum noch an ihn denke. Der Gedanke, dass ich ihn beinahe geheiratet hätte, scheint absurd, aus der Entfernung. Aber ich hätte James nicht so lieben können wie ich es tue, ohne die Erfahrungen mit Peter. Die Beziehung zu ihm hat mich darauf vorbereitet, hat mich erst bereit gemacht für echte, ernsthafte Liebe.

Dann James, diese verrückten Jahre in England, in denen wir beide nicht an Konsequenzen gedacht, ja, überhaupt nicht viel gedacht haben, sondern der Krieg uns dahin geführt haben, dass wir einfach gelebt haben, mit dem ständigen Damoklesschwert über dem Kopf und der Leidenschaft der Verzweifelten. Wie wir uns dann plötzlich hier wiedergefunden haben, in Sicherheit, weit weg vom Krieg, mit der Gewissheit, dass wir bald für ein Kind sorgen müssen, ein unschuldiges, hilfloses Wesen.

Wir haben ganz schön gearbeitet in den ersten Monaten zurück in Toronto. Weil wir plötzlich mit einer Ehe dastanden, deren Grundlage, deren ganze Daseinsberechtigung der Krieg war und die plötzlich gedroht hat, unter unseren Händen wegzubrechen. Wir mussten alles völlig neu aufbauen und mehr als einen Kampf ausfechten und ich glaube, erst als ich Nick in James' Armen gesehen habe, hatte ich das Gefühl, wir haben das geschafft, wir schaffen auch das andere.

Geschafft haben wir es dann, auch wenn es nicht immer einfach war, heute noch manchmal schwer ist. Noch so eine Sache, die ich auf die harte Tour lernen musste. Dass Liebe nicht die universelle Antwort ist. Es ist höchstens ein Anfang, etwas, auf das man bauen kann, der Rest besteht hauptsächlich aus Vernunft, Kompromissen, Rücksicht und viel, viel Arbeit. Aber das Resultat, das ist es allemal wert. Denn ich kann ehrlich sagen, dass ich glücklich bin, wo ich jetzt stehe. Mit James und Nick, Fay und Pixie.

Es wird immer gute und weniger gute Zeiten geben, aber ich weiß für mich, dass es okay sein wird. Dass ich alles, was das Leben mir vorsetzen wird, irgendwie durchstehen kann, solange ich meine kleine Familie bei mir habe. Und wenn das nicht Glück ist, dann weiß ich nicht, was sonst. Deshalb bleibt mir auch eigentlich nichts mehr, als euch, treue Leser die ihr seid, zu wünschen, dass auch ihr irgendwann an diesen Punkt kommen mögt, an dem ihr von euch sagen könnt, dass ihr tatsächlich glücklich seid.  
Ally Blythe

**- Fin -**


	2. Familienregister

**Familienregister**

**Dr. Gilbert John Blythe (02.10.1863 – 18.12.1948) und Anne Shirley (17.03.1866 – 18.06.1949): verh. ****15.09.1891 – 18.12.1948**

**Joyce Leslie ‚Joy' Blythe (21.06.1892 – 21.06.1892)**

**Dr. James Matthew ‚Jem' Blythe (24.07.1893) und Faith Cecilia Meredith (23.06.1895): verh. 19.06.1920**

James Gerald Blythe (21.03.1921) und Leslie Alice ‚Ally' Ford (11.11.1921): verh. 06.06.1943

_Nicholas James ‚Nick' Blythe (14.08.1945)_

_Noelle Faith ‚Fay' Blythe (25.12.1947)_

_Nadia Una ‚Pixie' Blythe (25.12.1947)_

Asteria Faith Blythe (02.02.1923 – 02.02.1923)

Meredith Una ‚Merry' Blythe (10.01.1924) und Thomas ‚Tom' Douglas (09.09.1921): verh. 23.08.1948

Joyce Marilla ‚Joy' Blythe (10.01.1924)

John Cuthbert ‚ Johnny' Blythe (17.04.1926)

**Walter Cuthbert Blythe (27.06.1894 – 15.09.1916)**

**Anne Elisabeth ‚Nan' Blythe (09.10.1895) und Rev. Gerald John ‚Jerry' Meredith (10.02.1894): verh. 09.08.1922**

Anne Diana ‚Annie' Meredith (10.07.1923)

Blythe Baker Meredith (20.04.1924 – 06.06.1944)

Gilbert Bruce ‚Bert' Meredith (30.09.1925)

Rosemary Faith ‚Rose' Meredith (01.07.1926)

Elizabeth Marguerite ‚Megan' Meredith (07.04.1938)

Anna Eleanor ‚Ella' Meredith (07.04.1938)

**Diana Katherine ‚Di' Blythe (09.10.1895) und Jonas Frederick Blake (14.03.1890 – 12.01.1929): verh. 15.03.1924 – 12.01.1929**

Josephine Elisabeth ‚Josie' Blake (06.01.1925)

Philippa Katherine ‚Philly' Blake (24.04.1926) und Patrick Gould (05.05.1927): verh. 13.02.1949

**Diana Katherine ‚Di' Blythe Blake (09.10.1895) und Gordon James Blake (20.02.1983): verh. 13.09.1930**

Zoe Melanie Blake (05.07.1934)

**Prof. Shirley Gilbert Blythe (02.04.1897) und Persis Margaret Ford (22.05.1897): verh. 18.07.1923**

Owen Shirley ‚Olli' Blythe (23.09.1924) und Bernadette Valéry ‚Bea' Faraday (26.03.1926): verh. 04.04.1944

_Michael Owen ‚Mike' Blythe (18.01.1946)_

_Christina Isabelle ‚Tina' Blythe (24.10.1948)_

Susan Persis ‚Suzy' Blythe (05.05.1926)

Henry Ford ‚Harry' Blythe (22.07.1927)

William Barker ‚Billy' Blythe (12.03.1930)

**Bertha Marilla ‚Rilla' Blythe (13.07.1899) und Kenneth Frank ‚Ken' Ford (25.11.1894): verh. ****14.02.1921**

Leslie Alice ‚Ally' Ford (11.11.1921) und James Gerald Blythe (21.03.1921): verh. 06.06.1943

_Nicholas James ‚Nick' Blythe (14.08.1945)_

_Noelle Faith ‚Fay' Blythe (25.12.1947)_

_Nadia Una ‚Pixie' Blythe (25.12.1947)_

Walter Kenneth ‚Walt' Ford (11.11.1921) und Isabelle Camille ‚Belle' Faraday (04.10.1922): verh. 02.09.1945

_Lucas Amaury ‚Luke' Faraday Ford (17.01.1941, adoptiert am 07.03.1946)_

_Benjamin Kenneth ‚Ben' Ford (01.06.1946)_

_Alexandra Bertha ‚Alexis' Ford (02.05.1948)_

Elaine Shirley ‚Lily' Ford (19.09.1934) (adoptiert am 24.06.1941)

* * *

**Rev. John Knox Meredith (30.06.1870 – 16.05.1927) und Cecilia Taylor (14.12.1874 – 13.10.1901): verh. 08.11.1892 – 13.10.1901**

**Rev. Gerald John ‚Jerry' Meredith (10.02.1894) und Anne Elisabeth ‚Nan' Blythe (09.10.1895): verh. 09.08.1922**

Anne Diana ‚Annie' Meredith (10.07.1923)

Blythe Baker Meredith (20.04.1924 – 06.06.1944)

Gilbert Bruce ‚Bert' Meredith (30.09.1925)

Rosemary Faith ‚Rose' Meredith (01.07.1926)

Elizabeth Marguerite ‚Megan' Meredith (07.04.1938)

Anna Eleanor ‚Ella' Meredith (07.04.1938)

**Faith Cecilia Meredith (23.06.1895) und Dr. James Matthew ‚Jem' Blythe (24.07.1893): verh. 19.06.1920**

James Gerald Blythe (21.03.1921) und Leslie Alice ‚Ally' Ford (11.11.1921): verh. 06.06.1943

_Nicholas James ‚Nick' Blythe (14.08.1945)_

_Noelle Faith ‚Fay' Blythe (25.12.1947)_

_Nadia Una ‚Pixie' Blythe (25.12.1947)_

Asteria Faith Blythe (02.02.1923 – 02.02.1923)

Meredith Una ‚Merry' Blythe (10.01.1924) und Thomas ‚Tom' Douglas (09.09.1921): verh. 23.08.1948

Joyce Marilla ‚Joy' Blythe (10.01.1924)

John Cuthbert ‚Johnny' Blythe (17.04.1926)

**Una Mary Meredith (15.11.1896)**

**Thomas Carlyle ‚Carl' Meredith (11.10.1897) und Jane Hannah Harrison (17.03.1901): verh.** **03.05.1921**

Cecilia Jane ‚Cece' Meredith (03.12.1922) und William George ‚Will' Callaghan (23.04.1922): verh. 11.02.1947

_Robert Edward ‚Bob' Callaghan (11.05.1949)_

Rachel Elliot Meredith (26.06.1925)

David Carlyle ‚Dave' Meredith (02.09.1926)

* * *

**Rev. John Knox Meredith (30.06.1870 – 16.05.1927) und Rosemary West (03.04.1871 – 12.08.1946): verh. 18.09.1907 – 16.05.1927**

**Bruce Oliver Meredith (04.06.1908) und Yvette Sylvie Delerue (22.09.1914): verh. 23.10.1935**

Marcel Meredith (24.09.1937)

Catherine ‚Katie' Meredith (29.10.1938)

Liliane ‚Liane' Meredith (03.02.1940)

* * *

**Owen William Ford (27.01.1858 – 17.10.1945) und Leslie Rose West Moore (30.11.1862): verh. 25.12.1893 – 17.10.1945**

**Kenneth Frank ‚Ken' Ford (25.11.1894) und Bertha Marilla ‚Rilla' Blythe (13.07.1899): verh. ****14.02.1921**

Leslie Alice ‚Ally' Ford (11.11.1921) und James Gerald Blythe (21.03.1921): verh. 06.06.1943

_Nicholas James ‚Nick' Blythe (14.08.1945)_

_Noelle Faith ‚Fay' Blythe (25.12.1947)_

_Nadia Una ‚Pixie' Blythe (25.12.1947)_

Walter Kenneth ‚Walt' Ford (11.11.1921) und Isabelle Camille ‚Belle' Faraday (04.10.1922): verh. 02.09.1945

_Lucas Amaury ‚Luke' Faraday Ford (17.01.1941, adoptiert am 07.03.1946)_

_Benjamin Kenneth ‚Ben' Ford (01.06.1946)_

_Alexandra Bertha ‚Alexis' Ford (02.05.1948)_

Elaine Shirley ‚Lily' Ford (19.09.1934) (adoptiert am 24.06.1941)

**Persis Margaret Ford (22.05.1897) und Prof. Shirley Gilbert Blythe (02.04.1897): verh. 18.07.1923**

Owen Shirley ‚Olli' Blythe (23.09.1924) und Bernadette Valéry ‚Bea' Faraday (26.03.1926): verh. 04.04.1944

_Michael Owen ‚Mike' Blythe (18.01.1946)_

_Christina Isabelle ‚Tina' Blythe (24.10.1948)_

Susan Persis ‚Suzy' Blythe (05.05.1926)

Henry Ford ‚Harry' Blythe (22.07.1927)

William Barker ‚Billy' Blythe (12.03.1930)

* * *

**Rev. Jonas ‚Jo' Blake (10.03.1862 ********– 02.08.1948****) und Philippa Victoria ‚Phil' Gordon (27.05.1866 – 12.12.1943): verh. 09.06.1887 – 12.12.1943**

**Philippa** **Anne ‚Phyllis' Blake (30.11.1888) und Christopher James Milton (09.04.1887): verh. 17.07.1911 **

Henry Paul ‚Harry' Milton (27.02.1913) und Janet Smith (04.03.1916): verh. 09.11.1938

_Philippa_ _Muriel ‚Pippa' Milton (10.12.1939)_

_Christian John ‚Chris' Milton (29.06.1946)_

Alexandra Jane ‚Alix' Milton (13.12.1914) und Björn Gustav Eriksson (15.07.1908): verh. 04.10.1939

_Lucia Katrin Eriksson (08.05.1947)_

**Jonas Frederick Blake (14.03.1890 – 12.01.1929) und Diana Katherine ‚Di' Blythe (09.10.1895): verh. 15.03.1924 – 12.01.1929**

Josephine Elisabeth ‚Josie' Blake (06.01.1925)

Philippa Katherine ‚Philly' Blake (24.04.1926) und Patrick Gould (05.05.1927): verh. 13.02.1949

**Gordon James Blake (20.02.1893) und Diana Katherine ‚Di' Blythe Blake (09.10.1895): verh. ****13.09.1930**

Zoe Melanie Blake (05.07.1934)

**Alexandra Jane Blake (18.12.1893 – 18.12.1893)**

**Victoria Esther ‚Vikki' Blake (06.11.1895) und Elliot George Campbell (01.05.1893): verh.** **03.11.1919 **

Philip Joe Campbell (30.05.1920 – 23.11.1944)

Blake Elliot Campbell (02.06.1922)

Lisa Emily Campbell (21.07.1925)

Isabel Mary Campbell (21.07.1925)

**Henry Paul Blake (21.01.1898 – 05.04.1905)**

**Josephine Violet ‚Jojo' Blake (31.08.1900 – 14.10.1918)**

* * *

**Fred Wright (08.06.1864 – 12.02.1947) und Diana Josephine Barry (15.02.1866): verh. 20.06.1886 – 12.02.1947**

**Fred Barry Wright (17.06.1887) und Margaret ,Meg' Sloane (20.06.1891): verh. 30.01.1915**

Fred Sloane ,Freddy' Wright (11.10.1920) und Frances ,Cissy' Wiggins (13.04.1923): verh. 20.12.1947

_Belinda Frances Wright (15.03.1949)_

Hailey Olivia Wright (30.09.1925)

Charles Spencer ,Carl' Wright (17.08.1927)

**Anne Cordelia ,Cordy' Wright (10.05.1888) und Samuel Dickson (12.08.1885 –28.04.1917): verh. 01.07.1912 – 28.04.1917**

Samuel Fred ,Sammy' Dickson (01.09.1913 – 13.03.1928)

Leona Diana ,Lenny' Dickson (19.04.1915) und Stephen John Wilson (19.11.1914): verh. 11.07.1937

_Paulina Wilson (01.08.1938)_

_Markus Stephen Wilson (27.12.1939)_

_Vanessa Wilson (30.07.1942)_

**Anne Cordelia ,Cordy' Wright Dickson (10.05.1888) und Paul Gould (16.02.1887): verh. 06.10.1924**

Patrick Gould (05.05.1927) und Philippa Katherine ‚Philly' Blake (24.04.1926): verh. 13.02.1949

**John Robert ,Jack' Wright (20.03.1890) und Patricia Rose Thomas (02.10.1907): verh. 08.04.1929**

Edith Patricia Wright (04.06.1933)

Doris Norma Wright (23.05.1939)

* * *

**David Harrison (22.02.1875 – 02.10.1912) und Rachel Elliot (30.08.1878 – 02.10.1912): verh. 17.01.1900 – 02.10.1912**

**Jane Hannah Harrison (07.03.1901) und Thomas Carlyle ‚Carl' Meredith (11.10.1897): verh. 03.05.1921**

Cecilia Jane ‚Cece' Meredith (03.12.1922) und William George ‚Will' Callaghan (23.04.1922): verh. 11.02.1947

_Robert Edward ‚Bob' Callaghan (11.05.1949)_

Rachel Elliot Meredith (26.06.1925)

David Carlyle ‚Dave' Meredith (02.09.1926)

**Elliot David Harrison (18.11.1905 – 02.10.1912)**

* * *

**Marcel Luis Delerue (11.08.1883 – 27.12.1932) und Catherine Gabrielle Mirabeau (04.11.1889): verh. 20.06.1910 – 27.12.1932**

**Liliane Catherine Delerue (06.03.1912 – 13.12.1928)**

**Yvette Sylvie Delerue (22.09.1914) und Bruce Oliver Meredith (04.06.1908): verh. 23.10.1935**

Marcel Meredith (24.09.1937)

Catherine ‚Katie' Meredith (29.10.1938)

Liliane ‚Liane' Meredith (03.02.1940)

* * *

**Michael Jean Faraday (18.10.1892 – 10.09.1940) und Camille Valéry Printemps (29.01.1896): verh. 30.04.1920 – 10.09.1940**

Charles Michael Faraday (17.05.1921)

Isabelle Camille ‚Belle' Faraday (04.10.1922) und Amaury Olivier Marceau (21.08.1918 – 17.05.1940): nicht verheiratet

_Lucas Amaury ‚Luke' Faraday (Ford) (17.01.1941)_

Isabelle Camille ‚Belle' Faraday (04.10.1922) und Walter Kenneth ‚Walt' Ford (11.11.1921): verh. 02.09.1945

_Lucas Amaury ‚Luke' Faraday Ford (17.01.1941, adoptiert am 07.03.1946)_

_Benjamin Kenneth ‚Ben' Ford (01.06.1946)_

_Alexandra Bertha ‚Alexis' Ford (02.05.1948)_

Bernadette Valéry ‚Bea' Faraday (26.03.1926) und Owen Shirley ‚Olli' Blythe (23.09.1924): verh. 04.04.1944

_Michael Owen ‚Mike' Blythe (18.01.1946)_

_Christina Isabelle ‚Tina' Blythe (24.10.1948)_

Edgar Jacques Faraday (09.09.1927)

* * *

**Edward Joseph Callaghan (28.08.1885) und Alice Charlotte Stewart (17.02.1898): verh. 01.05.1921**

Ruby Christina Callaghan (23.04.1922)

William George ‚Will' Callaghan (23.04.1922) und Cecilia Jane ‚Cece' Meredith (03.12.1922): verh. 11.02.1947

_Robert Edward ‚Bob' Callaghan (11.05.1949)_

Elizabeth Anna ‚Lizzie' Callaghan (19.05.1923) und Peter Jonathan Keynes (05.06.1918): verh. 25.03.1942

_Madeleine Alice ‚Maddie' Keynes (07.02.1943)_

_Cassandra Ruby ‚Cassy' Keynes (10.12.1944)_

_Harold Peter Keynes (30.03.1946)_

_Guinevere Eliza ‚Gwen' Keynes (19.02.1949)_

Robert Donald ‚Bobby' Callaghan (08.10.1924 – 14.02.1945)

Evelyn Betty ‚Eve' Callaghan (05.02.1926)

Dorothy Mildred ‚Dora' Callaghan (22.12.1926) und Bryan Christopher Forbes (20.01.1921): verh. 08.04.1946

_Jamie Luisa Forbes (05.09.1947)_

Richard James ‚Dick' Callaghan (26.03.1928)

Virginia Helen ‚Ginny' Callaghan (30.04.1929)

Patricia Ruth ‚Patty' Callaghan (30.04.1929)

* * *

**Miller Douglas (10.12.1891 – 23.10.1944) und Mary Vance (16.05.1895): verh. 17.12.1919 – 23.10.1944**

Alec Douglas (12.09.1920 – 25.12.1941)

Thomas ‚Tom' Douglas (09.09.1921) und Meredith Una ‚Merry' Blythe (10.01.1924): verh. 23.08.1948

Kathryn ‚Kit' Douglas (31.03.1923)

Cornelia ‚Nell' Douglas (28.01.1925) und Baxter Drew (23.08.1925 – 29.08.1946): verh. 03.01.1944 – 29.08.1946

_Hanna Kathryn Drew (31.05.1944)_

Marshall Douglas (14.12.1926)

Louisa ‚Lou' Douglas (23.02.1930)

Fred Douglas (28.10.1933)

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
